


Ned and Peters Adventures

by Demigodchild_92



Category: spider-man homecoming
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Ned Leeds, Gay Peter Parker, M/M, Pre-Relationship, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigodchild_92/pseuds/Demigodchild_92
Summary: Peter confessed his love for Ned but things happen..
Relationships: Ned Leeds/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Ned and Peters Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! I’m really proud of myself and hope y’all enjoy this, be gentle with me it’s my first time lol
> 
> Btw sorry for the crappy summary I’m horrible at summarizing things..

Chapter 1  
Peter had called Ned while out on patrol, said he had need to talk to him about something, and from the way he sounded over the phone it was important. 

About ten minutes after hanging up with Peter, there was a knock on Neds window, he got up from his computer chair and crossed the room, opened the window and in crawled a wet Spider-Man/Peter. 

He had removed his mask the moment he had crawled into the room and just stopped a few feet into it, standing completely still and silent, this went on for a few minutes and Ned was starting to get worried since peter was never silent or still for that long.

“I love you Ned” Peter suddenly blurted out.

The utter shock of what just came out of Peters mouth froze Ned in place as he was about to step forward, it was so sudden he didn’t even have time to think, Peters words rang in Neds ears ‘i love you Ned, I love you Ned, I love you Ned’, he was in his head for far too long though, it wasn’t until Peters outcry brought him back into reality, that he realized his mistake, but it was too late.

“I knew I shouldn’t have come over, I knew I shouldn’t have said anything I’m so stupid!”peter cried out, the look on his face was pure heartbreak.

Peter started to pace back and forth muttering to himself, he stopped to turn and say something, he froze seeing Neds face, an emotion he couldn’t quite place, his next movements were so fast that Ned barely registered his mask slipping back on and him shooting webs at the window sill pulling back on them til taut and launching his body perfectly out the window using the built up force , slinging himself back out into the torrent of rain. 

“Wait Peter!” Ned called out, rushing towards the window, but it was too late, he was already gone, a red and blue blur in the flash of lightning streaking across the sky.

Ned sat there for a moment, looking out the window, then he was throwing clothes on as fast as he could, while his mind raced through everything that had happened, he needed to get to peter and fix this.

Ned had loved peter for a long time, so his reaction to his outburst of ‘I love you Ned’ wasn’t too out of place, but peter had mistaken it for him rejecting him, when it was just utter shock.

He ran out of his room racing for the door, when he remembered that his parents were asleep and he slowed his running to a brisk power walk, grabbing his keys from the counter, he stopped with his hand on the door remembering it was raining, turned to grab a waterproof coat from the closet, and then was out the door already dialing Peters number, running faster than ever before, he took the stairs because their elevator was just too slow and peter already had a head start to wherever he was going. 

On the way down the stairs he tried peter again, his phone had rang until voicemail so he hung up and tried again. On the 3rd ring peter voice came through the receiver hard and abrasive. 

“What’s up Ned.” Peters tone stung a little, but he pushed that aside, needing to find him and fix this immediately.

“Where are you Peter, we need to talk about what jus...” Ned started to say, but Peter cut him off with a quick retort.

“I tried to talk, but your response or lack there of was pretty clear.” His matter of fact tone cutting Ned deep. “You’re not interested and I made a complete and utter fool of myself just now, and I don’t know what to do.”

At that moment Ned burst out of the stairwell and into the lobby of his apartment complex getting some strange looks as he headed quickly for the doors.

“Hey you need to be careful!!” A lady called from the front desk. “It’s getting worse out there!!”

To prove her point, an enormous flash of lightning crawled It’s way across the sky as if Thor himself were fight in the skies and a clap of thunder so loud followed it that it made Ned jump, he cursed under his breath and thanked her for the warning as he continued his way out, Peter was still on the line, but he could hear his breath coming out in hard huffs and puffs, he was trying to get distance in between them. 

“Peter where are you?” Ned begged, there was no response. “Please Pete...” he used his most pleading voice to try to coax an answer from the boy, knowing full well it might not work with the state of his mind right now.

Peter registered Neds voice and plea somewhere in the back of his mind, but his mind was still racing, trying to distance himself from the hurt that was trying to inch It’s way across him, trying to cause him almost literal pain, but hearing the hurt in Neds voice caused his focus to faulter and the sobs he’d been holding back broke free from his chest and out of his mouth as he landed on a fire escape of an abandoned building a few blocks away from Neds apartment and he crumpled to its frame, his resolve to not cry broken as another flash of lightning ran across the sky. He could hear Neds panic as he tried to focus on his voice for a moment.

“Peter, please!” Ned voice became shrill as he shouted into the receiver. “Talk to me dammit, I know I fucked up but please for the love of God, talk to me! Where are you?!” Peter caved and told Ned his location. 

“I’m in the abandoned complex a few blocks from your house...the one we used to play in before it was shut off to the public.” He croaked out, another sob racking his body making him gasp for air.

When Ned heard the gasp he put on a burst of speed he didn’t know he had in him, he knew exactly where he was and was just half a block away, but when Ned rounded the corner he came face to face with a group of guys four deep, all looking like they weren’t supposed to be there. Ned came to a complete stop and tried to quickly back track but it was too late, one of them had heard him come around the corner and had turned on him. 

“What are you doing out here kiddo.” His voice was sickly sweet as he slinked towards Ned, the others did the same once they all noticed him after the man had called attention to him.  
They all gathered around Ned, cutting him off from escaping, but he didn’t panic, because he was a somewhat smooth talker. 

“Hey there fellas! How’re y’all doing?” Ned started of, his tone light but with a tinge of panic to it, but he continued on as if they didn’t notice. “I must have got turned around on my way home...”

Ned had started to say but mid sentence a hand streaked across his face sending him to the ground, causing him to cry out and clasp his face, the men all laughed.

“Look what we have here boys, someone who’s out past their bed time!” One hollered out.

“You lost kid? Need someone to help you find your way home?” Another joked about in a mocking tone. They all began to laugh even harder at that last one, but their laughter was cut short by a roar of pure seething anger that came from above.

“What the hell was that?!” The ring leader yelled out, as a flash of lightning lit the sky and turned the night into day, and when the light faded, Spider-Man was there in front of them all to their bewilderment.

He grabbed the man who had slapped Ned and flung him towards one of the walls of the alley, knocking him out cold and in that same moment turned on his heel and slung his other foot up and and into the lower jaw of another man from under, sending him ten feet into the air and as he hit the ground he crumpled from the impact, and was out cold as soon as he hit the concrete, the other two men had by then collected their wits and quickly pulled out guns, but they didn’t even get to aim them for Spider-Man had already shot two lines of web at the weapons and had yanked them out of their hands and tossed them into the dumpster at the other end of the alley.

The other two men both charged him and were met with a more subdued version of the Spider-Man than that of the one that had appeared before them, his anger having been reined in.

The man in front of Spider-Man threw a punch, but Spider-Man dodged his punch and easily snagged the man by the wrist, twisting it to flip him over and then toss him over and up onto a wall and webbed him to the wall, as for the next he turned to flee but Spider-Man has already caught him and was webbing him up like prey for a spider to eat later, he left his face exposed and then swung him up and around, then he let him go and he crashed against the same wall where the other man was stuck to, he shot some extra webbing so he’d stick to it as well.

The scene was a blur but Ned caught most of it from where he had landed on the ground, too shocked to speak or move. But unbeknownst to him or Peter, the first man had come to and was trying to silently sneak up on Spider-Man, but peter felt him with his spider sense and leapt up and over him, webbing him up so tight he grunted from the force. But what brought Ned out of his shock was when peter landed he yanked the webbing still attached to the man so hard it pulled him forward and then he slung him to the other end of the alley, into the same dumpster the guns landed, he stood there for a moment, Ned was on his feet then, slowly walking towards Peter.

“Peter lets go..”he whispered as he got to him, his had slipping into Peters, softly tugging on it trying to get him to come with him.

Peter stood there for a moment longer, taking everything in that had happened, he had seen red when he heard Ned get slapped and it all blurred together, but then everything came into focus.

The sound of police sirens made his breath hitch, someone must have seen what was going on and called them, Peter didn’t mind the police but he didn’t want them asking questions, and with that in mind he scooped Ned up into his arms and leapt straight up, fifty feet into the air, readjusted Ned to where his legs were wrapped around his waist and then were swinging through the air, getting as far away from the sound of sirens as possible, and before Ned knew it peter had them back to the apartment and was depositing him onto the sidewalk in front of the lobby.

Before he could grab peter he was zipping up and out of site, Ned called for him but to no avail, he sat there for a moment and then turned to head inside, the people inside paid him little attention as he went to the stairs to climb them to his apartment.

The climb seemed to stretch on forever as Ned went through the events of that night in his mind, the botched attempt of peter confessing his love for him, his attempt at finding him, his fantastic luck at finding thugs in the alley right next to where peter was, and then peter saving him from said thugs, it was all too surreal but Ned just shrugged and continued up the stairs, absent mindedly placing his fingers on his cheek, feeling it start to swell from the smack he received, but that would be dealt with later.

As he made it to his apartment, silently opening the door and slipping in depositing his keys on the counter and replacing his jacket in the closet, he headed towards his room to grab fresh clothes, and then to the shower, he turned on the water and stripes of his wet clothes, and stepped in the shower, as the hot water coursed over his body he closed his eyes and sighed. 

After spending some time in the shower, still thinking about everything he turned off the water, and grabbed his towel to dry off and then proceeded to get dressed. 

After throwing his towel in the hamper, he headed back to his room, sat on his bed and stretched out, then proceed to freaked out since someone else was in his room, he was up and up out of the bed in that same instance, how had he not seen them when he came in?! 

Peter was crouched in the corner of Neds room, still in his suit but unmasked, eyes cautious, and wary of Ned, however he didn’t react to him freaking out because he was there, his posture was a little tense, he was waiting to seeing what Neds response would be to him losing control like he had in the alley. He waited for Ned to tell him to leave but it never came.t huh ju

After Ned restated his heart from the shock of seeing peter in the corner, he motioned for peter to come to him with his hand, and patted the bed next to him. 

Peter was hesitant at first but decided for a different way to approach his best friend, so he turned and wall crawled up to the ceiling and across so that he was directly above Ned, attaching some webbing to the ceiling he lowered himself down upside down, face coming just level with Neds.

“I’m still wet so me sitting on your bed isn’t a goo...” Peter started to say, but was cut off by Neds lips on his, the hunger behind them and the ferociousness was almost a demand, the kiss was so sudden it nearly made Peters hands slipped from the webbing, but his fast reflexes made him clench his hands so hard on the web that Ned felt the tension, stopped and leaned back from the kiss, breath coming out hard and heavy.

“I’m so so sorry for earlier Peter, I love you, and before you say anything, I’m not trying to pity you or patronize you, I truly love you, I have loved you since around homecoming...”  
Neds sentence trailed off slowly as he looked at peter and waited for his response.

Peters eyes were out of focus, but then he snapped back into reality, letting go of his webbing and simultaneously flipping silently to his feet as he grabbed Ned by his face and into his, their lips crashing together into another kiss. 

But this kiss, was better than the first, it was a kiss to beat all others, the passion in it answered both of their doubts. 

They stood there lips locked, arms wrapped around one another for a few more seconds before peter broke away.

“Do you...really love me...?” His words coming at just barely above a whisper, his eyes bright with hope. Neds answer was a bright smile and nod.

“Of course I love you, how could I not?” He said as his grip on Peter tightened as he continued. “I really do love you, I mean after everything we have been through together, your uncle dying...you becoming Spider-Man, helping Mr. Stark in Germany...the events of homecoming...it was so easy to fall for you, I didn’t even realize it until I saw you in a completely different light...” Ned paused and then continued again. “Honestly I think when you went to follow the tracker in Washington, and I told you to be careful is when I realized it...in that moment watching you close the door, I knew...” Neds voice trailed off as he realized peter was staring at him, a blush crept across Neds face turning it a slight shade of pink. “Why are you staring at me...” Ned asked softly, his cheeks turning from pink to a full red. Peters smile that was slowly turning into a grin made his blush deepen to red that he thought it would stain his face permanently. 

“I’m staring at you because you love me too.” Peter said softly, his smile bright, tears slowly forming at the edges of his eyes.

Ned reaches up and wipes at the tears softly with his thumbs, returning Peters smile with his own. Peter leaned forward again and kisses ned lightly on his lips, his arms wrapping their way around Neds waist as he pulls him closer, he refrains from deepening the kiss, but Ned wanted more and as his arms wrapped around Peters neck he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Ned...” he said softly and he leaned back from the kiss, Ned continued to press feather light kisses on Peters neck as he tried in vain to pull Peters lips back to his. “We have all the time to do this later...it’s getting late and May will kill me if she finds out I stayed out this late...which I’m sure she already knows but I’ll deal with that tomorrow...” he laughed half heartedly at the thought of may being upset at him.

Ned pouted but relented, huffing a little as he relaxed his arms around Peters neck, but didn’t drop them. Ned just sat there pouting up at peter, trying to use puppy dog eyes to get what he wanted from him, but after a few minutes of silent puppy dog eyes he finally gave up. But when he tried to turn to go sit back on his bed and sulk Peter swept him up off his feet bridal style and then planted a kiss to his lips before hopping lightly over to Neds bed and depositing him on it softly.

“You need to go to sleep so I’m going to go ahead and go home.” Peter cooed as Ned laid there on his bed for a moment looking at him. Peter turned to walk towards the window, slipping on his mask in the same instance but before he could crawl out he heard ned get out of bed, he stopped and turned to look at him lifting his mask up.

“Can...” Ned hesitated for a moment contemplating his words carefully before continuing. “Can I have a goodbye kiss before you leave...please?”

His request took peter by surprise, but he just smiled and crossed the room in a silent hop, landing softly in front of him, his eyes so focused on Neds lips he missed the mischievous look in Neds eyes, his plan forming silently.

“Of course you can.” He said taking Ned into his arms and pulling him close, and just like before he leaned in a kissed and him softly on his lips, savoring the taste of them. Ned of course tried to be sneaky and deepen the kiss, but peter expected as much from him and merely picked ned up off the ground by his armpits and held him at arms length, making Ned laugh suddenly from the utter shock of being manhandled.

“Ok ok ok!” Gasped out Ned through his guffaws as he struggled helplessly against Peters grip and strength. “I won’t do it again I’m sorry! It’s just so new and I really like kissing you..” his sentence died on his lips as he looked at Peter, his mouth cocked up on one side in a knowing grin, eyes twinkling up at his best friend.  
“Ned I know you better than anyone else in this planet.” Peter began, looking Ned in the eyes, the guilty look on Neds face made him soften his tone a little, but he kept the playful scold in place. “I told you we would continue this another time, but obviously there is some pent up emotions that need to be taken care of...” the hesitation in his words made Ned perk up a little. “But like I said it will have to wait!” He laughed while slipping his mask back on, Ned groaned and poured but this time peter wasn’t going to fall for it.

“You’re such a jerk Peter..” Ned said to him as Peter crossed the room to throw a leg out of the window. Peter stopped with one leg out of the window, turned and lifted his mask up to his nose, and smiled wide and bright. 

“I know I am.” He stopped for dramatic suspense,”but I’m your jerk now.” And with that he pulled the mask back down and fell out of the window and shot a web to the nearest building and pulled himself up and out over the street back towards his own home. Ned walked over to the window and closed it smiling to himself, he had finally done what he thought he never would. A: get a boyfriend, B: get. Peter, but somehow he managed both in the same instance, he walked over the his door and flipped the light switch and then turned to crawl into bed, Ned fell asleep with a smile on his face knowing Peter was all his and he was all Peters.

When peter got home he quickly showered and changed into some pjs before crawling into be, he’d had a long night, but it turned out better than expected, and he smiled and drifted of knowing he was Neds, and Ned was his.


End file.
